What Did He Say?
by RiYuYami
Summary: Jou walks by a classroom and hears Yami and Kaiba, and what he hears makes him question things more then he should. SEXUAL INNUENDOS


I'm gonna get around to working on my stories again, but right now I'm more focused on some other stuff.

Summery: Jou walks by a classroom and hears Yami and Kaiba, and what he hears makes him question things more then he should.

Warning: SEXUAL INNUENDO. That is all I have to say

I own nothing

On with the fic!

* * *

**What Did He Say?**

**Yu-Gi-Oh one-shot**

* * *

Jou hated having to make deliveries for teachers; the only positive thing about this was that he was allowed out of class. He just hated having to do the teacher's work for them all because they are lazy asses. As he walked down the hall with a box to deliver, full of some papers or whatnot, he paused when he heard someone's muffled voice.

It sounded an awful lot like Kaiba, what was that ass up to? Jou walked over to the closed door he heard the voice and put his ear to the door. "Okay, take it off; we can't do this when it's on." The blond heard Kaiba say and this made him raise an eyebrow; however the next voice made him blink and gape.

"I hate taking it off, it's such a pain. You do it." Was… was that Yami's voice he heard? What was he doing with Kaiba and what were they removing?

"Tch, fine, hold still and then I'll need you to lie on your back."

"Whatever." There was some light shuffling sounds and then a dull thud. "Finally, it was too tight."

"That's you own fault for having it on." Jou heard Kaiba reply. What the hell were they talking about?

He kept his ear to the door, trying to listen for more. There was small mumbled before Yami yelped.

"Fuck! You know I hate when you do that, I think it's gonna leave a mark!"

"Oh shut up, your collar can just cover the bruise if there is one. Hmm, didn't draw blood this time, that's good."

"It was a pain to explain that to Aibou when you did that."

"Yeah, now take off your jacket, it's in the way." There was some shuffling and then there was another thud. Jou's eyes widened a little and he blushed, were… were those two going to have sex? He had always thought that Kaiba and Yami were rivals, but was it all a front? Were they fuck buddies?

"Okay, let's do this. Just hold still and I'll… fuck… too tight." Kaiba growled.

"Hold on, I got it." There was a small pause. "Okay, I got it, keep going Kaiba."

There was a 'hmm' sound from the brunet. "Does it fit now?"

"Yeah."

Jou was stunned at what he was hearing, were they about to go at it? Oh God, he had to get away but his feet wouldn't move! Why was he still pressed against the door?

"Ow! Ow! That hurts, you're scratching me!" Yami yelled.

"Well if you would just hold still I wouldn't have scratched your leg!"

"This was all your stupid idea; you should have been more prepared! You know I'm a different size then Aibou, this works better for him then me!"

"Well he told me he was busy so you're the next best thing!"

Jou couldn't take it anymore, he slammed open the door and was shocked at the sight before him. He was expecting to see his best friend half/ fully naked and on a desk with Kaiba fucking him up the ass, but instead he saw something much different.

In actuality, Yami was sitting on a desk, his clothing (minus his jacket and a boot) were still on his body. He had some weird plastic looking vest thing on his chest along with some arm things that looked similar to the vest and one had a duel disk on it. Kaiba was on the floor, trying to put a boot that looked like the rest of the weird plastic things on Yami's foot, the smaller duelist's pant leg was rolled up a bit.

The plastic things were hooked up to Kaiba's laptop and the two in the room looked at the sudden intruder. There was a sudden, and heavy, air of silence as Yami and Kaiba looked at Jou and vice versa.

"Umm… Hey Jou, do you need something?" Yami asked, finally breaking the tense silence.

"Oh." Jou finally snapped out of his trance that he had gotten stuck in. "Umm… I was going to deliver some papers to a teacher and I heard you guys. So… what are you guys doing exactly?"

Kaiba snorted at the blond. "Yami here is helping me test a duel suit for a new virtual reality program, I'm trying to get the duel suit on him, now if you don't mind we need to finish so good bye mutt."

Jou just nodded, not even bothering to yell at Kaiba for the mutt comment. Once Jou was out of ear shot, Yami turned back to Kaiba. "So, when this is done we get to do it, right?"

"That was the plan, now hold still."

END

* * *

Sorry, I'm just really bored. The tight thing that Yami had Kaiba take off was the boot, what pinched him was one of the arm things (you clip it together to get it on someone), the other tight thing was the vest, Yami just adjusted it, and Kaiba scratched Yami's leg. There is your explanation for the sexual innuendo sounding words.

Hopefully this will get you guys to enjoy some Prideshipping that I haven't really been working on writing. Now, if I get a review for this story that says something about updating my other works, I'll continue to hold off on updating for another three months.

Yes, I'm serious. Stop bothering me.

Please review and heed my warning.


End file.
